Ash Pan part 2 - Meet the Nintendo Family
Cast *Wendy Darling - May (Pokémon) *John Darling - Milo (Chuck Jones's The Phantom Tollbooth) *Michael Darling - Max (Pokémon) (Because Max is May's brother, and Roo is already used as Cubby in "Piglet and the Neverland Pirates") *Nana - Blue (from Blue's Clues) *Mary Darling - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *George Darling - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) Transcript *Narrator: All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It has happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. That corner house over there is the home of the Nintendo family. And Ash Ketchum has chose this particular house, because there are people here who believe in him. Well, there's Mrs. Nintendo up in the bathroom. (In the bathroom of the corner house, there lives a princess with fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. Right now, she was wearing frilly, pink pantalettes, a matching camisole with a magenta bow on the chest, and red pumps. She is known as Princess Peach, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and is putting on make up in front of the mirror for a party.) *Princess Peach/Mary Darling: (humming) Mario dear, do hurry! We mustn't be late for the party you know. *Narrator: Mrs. Nintendo believes that Ash Ketchum is the spirit of youth. But Mr. Nintendo... (In the parents' bedroom, there is a plumber with fair skin, brown hair, a black mustache and eyebrows, blue eyes, and an Italian accent, wearing only a white T-shirt boxer shorts with little red hearts on them and brown shoes. He is known as Mario Nintendo. At the moment, he is searching through his drawers for his white opera gloves.) *Mario Mario/George Darling: Peach, unless I find-a my gloves, we don't-a go to the party," Mario called back. "And if we don't-a go to the party, I can-a never show my face in the Mushroom-a Kingdom again. And if I can-a never show- MAMMA MIA! *Narrator: Well, Mr. Nintendo is a practical man. The boys, however, Milo and Max, you know, the two guys, however, believe Ash Ketchum is a real person, and make him of the hero of all their nursery games. (In the window of the nursery, we see two shadows fighting the other with wooden double bladed swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right hand while the other has another in its right hand.) (One of the shadows belongs to a 9-year-old third grade boy with fair skin, brown hair, and big, brown eyes, wearing a yellow nightshirt, matching leggings, beige socks, and light blue slippers. He also wears a fake paper crown on his head. He is known as Milo, and is the one as seen holding the double bladed sword in his left hand and the hanger in his right.) (The other shadow belongs to a 7-year-old first grade boy with peach skin, bluish-black hair, and green eyes, wearing glasses and dark blue footy pajamas with lighter blue lining at the collar, down the front, and at the wrists, a zipper, and bumpy white soles. He is known as Max, and is the one with the double bladed sword in his right hand.) *Milo/John: Blast you, Ash Ketchum! *Max/Michael: Take that! Give up, King Leonidas? Give up? *Max/John: Never! (pulling open a drawer that is under Max's pajama-clad feet) I'll teach you to cut off me paw! (Just about then, a 10-year-old fourth grade girl, named May, walks in. She has peach skin, and blue eyes, wearing a red floor-length nightgown, white ankle-length bloomers, black socks, and yellow ballet slippers. She also wears a red bandanna with a white Poké Ball print. She is also carrying a jug.) *May/Wendy: (chuckling) Oh no, Milo. It was the left paw. *Milo/John: Oh yes. Thank you, May. *Narrator: May, the eldest, not only believes, she is the supreme authority on Ash Ketchum and all his marvelous adventures. *May/Wendy: Oh, Blue, must we always take that nasty tonic? (A sky-blue dog with a light blue spots and a blue nose, named Blue, with a nurse maid's cap on her head, with strings tied around her head, and wearing a black collar with a nametag to display her name, walks in with a tray consisting of a bottle of tonic and three spoons on her head.) *Narrator: Now, Blue, the nursemaid, being a dog, likes to keep her opinions to herself and loves to view the whole affair with a certain tolerance. *Max/Michael: Take that! *Milo/John: Insolent boy! I'll tear you to pieces! *Max/Michael: And I'll capture you with my Poké Ball! Aha! *Milo/John: Ouch! Careful, Max! You almost poked my eye out! *Max/Michael: I'm sorry, Milo. *Milo/John: That's alright. But where was I? Ah, oh, yes. Ah! Peter Pan and Wendy living in Neverland... K-I-S-S-I-N-- (Max whacks John in the face) G. *Max/Michael: Oh, poor homeless lion. You gonna worry? (Max whacks him) Oof! Why, you... *Milo/John: Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive! *Max/Michael: Oh yes, I will! Take that! *Milo/John: Scuttle me bones, beast! I'll banish you from my kingdom! *Max/Michael: Oh no, you won't! Back, back, back, you villain! *Milo/John: Insolent pup! *Max/Michael: Wicked lion king! *Milo/John: Aha! I gotcha! *Max/Michael: You didn't, either. You never touched me. Take that! And that! And that! (Pretending he is dead, Milo places his hand over his chest, groans a fake death groan, and falls to the floor.) *Mario/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less-a noise-a, please. *Milo/John: Oh, hello, father. *Max/Michael: You old bilge rat! *Mario/George: Wha, wha, what? Now see here, Max! *Milo/John: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Ash Ketchum. *Max/Michael: And Milo's King Leonidas. *Mario/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my gloves? Oh, Blue, for goodness' sake! Where are those gloves? *Milo/John: Gloves, father? *Mario/George: Yes, the white-a ones. *Milo/John: Max, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Max/Michael: I don't know. *Milo/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? *Max/Michael: It got lost. *Mario/George: (grabbing his red shirt) Mamma mia! *Max/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *Mario/George: (putting on his shirt) Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't-a paw me, Max. This is my last-a clean (The shirt front pulls up to his face, showing a treasure map on it)...no! No! (Princess Peach, now wearing a pink ball gown with short, puffy sleeves, a magenta collar and ruffles, and a turquoise brooch on the chest, a gold crown decorated with rubies and sapphires, and white opera gloves, walksed in the nursery.) *Princess Peach/Mary: Mario dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Mario/George: Peach, look! *Princess Peach/Mary: Mario! *Max/Michael: It's only chalk, father. *Princess Peach/Mary: Why, Max... *Milo/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And May said... *Mario/George: May? Story? I might-a have known. May?! MAY! *May/Wendy: Yes, father? *Mario/George: Would you kindly explain... *May/Wendy: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! *Princess Peach/Mary: Thank you, dear. *Mario/George: May... *Princess Peach/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *Mario/George: Peach, if you don't-a mind-a! I'd... *May/Wendy: Why, father! What have you done to your shirt? *Mario/George: What have I? (groans) *Princess Peach/Mary: Now, Mario, really! It comes right off. *Mario/George: That's-a no excuse! May! Haven't I warned-a you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! *May/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. *Mario/George: I say they are! King AliDocious! Ash Ketchup! *May/Wendy: Ash Ketch''um'', father. *Mario/George: Ketchum, lion kings, villains, poppycock! (May, Milo, and Max begin protesting at once.) *All: Oh, really. No, father. Mario! You don't understand. *Mario/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Princess Peach/Mary: (about to put on his blue overalls) Now, Mario. *Mario/George: Now, Mario! Now, Mario! (putting on the overalls himself, only to forget to do the straps as well) WELL, "NOW, MARIO" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! *Princess Peach/Mary: (fastening the straps of his overalls) Please, dear. *Mario/George: Peach, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! *May/Wendy: Father! *Princess Peach/Mary: Mario! *Milo/John: What? *Max/Michael: No. (The blocks fall out of Blue's mouth as she gasped in shock.) *Mario/George: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter. (He turns to leave, but trips over Blue, who starts to run, but is unaware that she is being knocked into the blocks by Mario again. Blue trips on a toy wagon and passes it to Mario, who is now standing on the wagon.) *Mario/George: No! (Blue is sent rolling across the nursery, and knocked back as Mario is sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon makes a rip in the rug.) *Mario/George: NO! (And with a large crash, he crashes into a drawer, and Blue bumps into a wall. Some toys fall from the drawer and onto his head.) *May/Wendy, Milo/John, Max/Michael, and Princess Peach/Mary: Oh! (Mario is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for him, but, instead, they run over to Blue.) *May/Wendy, Milo/John, Max/Michael, and Princess Peach/Mary: Poor Blue! *Mario/George: Poor Blue? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! *Max/Michael: No, father, no! *Mario/George: Yes! (dragging Blue across the nursery with Max still clinging to her) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR NURSEMAIDS IN THIS HOUSE! (Princess Peach just picks up Max.) (Max begins to cry in Mama Luigi's voice.) *Max/Michael: Goodbye, Blue. (Blue waves back) *Mario/George: (dragging Blue outside) Poor Blue. Oh yes, poor Blue! But poor father? Oh no! Mamma mia, where-a is that-a rope? (He turns to see Blue with a rope in her mouth) Oh, grazie. (As he is tying the roles on their collars, he notices a sad look on Blue's face) Dash it all, Blue, don't look at me like that, it's not personal it' just that, well, you're not really a nurse at all you're, well, a dog. And the children aren't puppies. They're people. And sooner or later, Blue, (petting Blue's head) people have to grow up. (Then he walks away, leaving Blue, sad, disappointed, and discouraged) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts